Fighting For A Lost Cause
by BloodyKnucklesGlassRoses
Summary: Bella has chose Edward leaving Jacob alone. But when a new girl vacations in Forks Jacob finds what he is looking for but will his luck end when he finds out what this new girl is hiding.
1. Chapter 1 : Escape

Chapter One: Escape

Apollo the Greek god of medicine was the only one Sapphire looked up to. Sure there where others more suitable but she found Greek Mythology fascinating. The girl had been confronted by an inevitable force although for many years she knew it had been coming, she never wanted to accept it. The blue eyed girl looked at her frail brown hair on the floor remembering how it use to be a rich dark brown. Her hazy gaze shifted the man standing in front of her. The man was dumpy and wrinkles covered most of his face. Seeming as this had not been the first time he had to break the news to someone as Sapphire. And although this statement was true he had never broke the news to someone as young as Sapphire. Someone who was only sixteen. Sixteen the age most people can't wait to reach. The age that represents freedom. Your driver's license. The age children only think about escaping from the reach of their parents and set off on new adventures of their own.

"I'm sorry we did everything we could." The aged man whispered. "I know you've been through a lot. With just losing your mom to cancer a few years ago it must be-"

"Stop." Sapphire interrupted. It was true her mom died when she was only twelve. Not enough time for Sapphire to spend with her mother. Sapphire thought back to when her mom was first diagnosed. All she remembered was crying. Her mom was strong throughout the whole process. Even when they were in a money crisis. She remembered hating her dad and blaming it on him. Doctors told her dad that his smoking was the cause of Sapphire and her mom's problems. That's how the cancer started. Second hand smoking. Sapphire looked at the elderly man. "Don't feel sorry for me. If I was stronger maybe then I would have made it." She miserably admitted.

She turned away walking out of the hospital not wanting to hear any more of what that doctor had to say. She opened the door to her black Ford Fusion. She put her keys in the ignition and let the car come alive. Thoughts of what just happened flew through her head. She slowly lowered her head on the wheel and let tears escape her eyes. She didn't like people see her crying it made her feel weak. She thought about how none of this would have happened if her father wasn't addicted to drugs. Cigarettes being the usual although sometimes illegal ones came into play. Her father. She never viewed him as a father only as the one that gave her mother a child out of wedlock. The one that had an abortion in mind the second he found out his 25 cent companion failed him. She remembered the last thing she said to him. It was the day she would never forget.

_Months after her mother had passed her dad and her where having dinner. It was quiet between the two of them and Sapphire understood why. Finally her dad broke the silence. _

"_So your teacher called today," She was right she knew what this was about. She shuffled the Brussels Sprouts on her plate with her fork. "She said that she has noticed how your grades are slipping. She said she understands about what happened with your mom and that the grades aren't the problems you're still maintaining a B- average." He said gently. "She also told me what happened with you and Jessica. What I can't understand is why you did it. Why did you throw your lock at her?" His voice was more threatening. _

_Sapphire thought about it for a moment before replying. "She said something about mom. She called her a slut."_

"_So."_

"_So. Don't you think she deserved it."_

"_You threw you lock at her and gave her a black eye. Then you attacked her and broke her nose. If they press charges do know how much they can sue for. Your mom's dead Sapphire you have to move on."_

"_Yeah she's dead because of you," she got up pushing the chair with the inside of her knees, "because of your smoking. You should be the one dead. You're the one who smokes not mom." _

_She ran to her room leaving her dad a bit dumbfounded about what had just taken place. Once he heard the door to Sapphire's room slam close he began eating as if nothing had happened. Sapphire was in her room. Mad with tears going down her face and knew exactly what she wanted to do. She grabbed her school book bag and dumped her school books and homework on the stained carpet. She began packing. Clothes first only picking out her favorites. The bag was three fourths of the way full with clothes. Then she squatted on the floor with her hand under her bed searching for a box that was filled with pictures and other memories of her mom. She found the box and placed it on her knees she opened it slowly. And pulled out a picture of her and her mother at the beach. Her dad had been the one with the camera. She remembered that day clearly the smell of salt water and the Banana Boat sun screen combined. As well as the other vacationers there enjoying the beautiful summer day. She closed the box and quickly packed it away as she heard the footsteps of her dad come to her door. She could see the outline of his shadow from the light that was on in the hallway. Her heart thumped in her chest as if he was a criminal about to take the life of his next victim. He walked away to his room and left Sapphire alone. Sapphire's heart rate went back to normal. As soon as she heard the shower turn on she grabbed her bag and made a run for the kitchen._

_Although she had just ate she filled the extra room she had in her bag with the rest of a loaf of bread, a half filled jar of peanut butter, and three bottles of water. She thought about what else she might need and thought about money. She went to the place her parents hide the money, behind the sofa in a hole in the wall. She stuck her hand in it a pulled out a stack of money with a rubber band around it there was no time to count and it didn't seem like enough. She listened for the sound of the shower. It was still on. She decided to go get some extra money. She ran to her parents room in search of more cash. She went her to parent's dresser and found more money sprawled out underneath some clothes. One last thing before she left. Sapphire slowly walked up to her parents closet and opened the door slowly thinking of her mom while she did so. She walked in and lightly touched one of her mom's piece of clothing. It was her mom's favorite blue and green turtle neck sweater that had the words "Remember Woodstock 1969" written across it with the O's in Woodstock being peace signs. Although now it would be a horrible fashion no-no it was given to her mom as a baby shower gift. Her mom was infatuated with Woodstock the only problem being she hadn't been born before the concert, but she still loved hearing stories about it from her own mother who had drove with her friends all the way from North Dakota to see it._

_The water from the shower stopped scaring Sapphire a little. She took one whiff of the sweater and it brought back a certain aura that her mom only carried making Sapphire know what it really was like to be loved. She careful folded the sweater and zipped up her bag before she sprinted to her room. She looked around her room considering about staying instead but knew leaving would be best. She opened her window to the cold harsh world. The cool October air slapped against her face making her cheeks a rosy color almost instantly. Her dad had come back; he played with the handle of the door. _

"_Sapphire is your window open?" He questioned form the other side of the door. "Sapphire." he shoved against the door. It was locked. "Sapphire," he shouted furiously, "Damn it open the door." He paused for a second. "Don't' make me count to five. One… Two…" _

_Sapphire was perched at the window on the one story house. _

"_Three…" Now she told herself you have to go now. Her body wouldn't respond. "Four… Five!" He shoved his body against the door with all his weight opening it fully. He stumbled in the room only to find no sign of Sapphire. The first snow fall decided to pay a visit that night letting hundreds of tiny snowflakes descend into the room only to melt once they planted themselves on an object. _

"Where do I go now?" She asked herself. She rummaged her hand through the glove compartment until she found what she was looking for. A map. She thought of places to go but couldn't find one she liked enough. Las Vegas, Los Angeles, Chicago, New York, Miami, D.C. No they were all big cities and she wanted to stay in America not wanting to spend money on a plane ticket some place. Plus if she did go on a plane want would happen to her car? She wanted to go someplace quiet someplace where there was a beach someplace nobody knew about.

She had a sudden realization of something. She turned to the back seat and grabbed her backpack the same one from the very night she left. She shook off the thought and grabbed her special box taking out her favorite memory. The one of her mother and her at the beach.

"That's perfect!" She shouted inside the car. Thinking that if someone saw her they would think she was crazy. She couldn't remember where they were that summer and turned the photo over hoping to find some evidence. It was dated and had the location on it.

_June 17, 1997_

_Forks, Washington_

"Ok then Washington," She looked at the map to make sure she knew where she was going, "here I come." The Fusion pulled out of the parking lot zooming down the highway.


	2. Chapter 2 : New

Chapter Two: New

Sapphire had just gotten home after making the decision of leaving Butte, Montana behind. She would of course miss the Rockies but that wasn't a good enough reason to make her stay. She walked into the living room to find her aunt sleeping on a recliner. Her aunt was her mother's twin sister. Katie being her aunt's name and Abby being her mother's. Aunt Katie had black hair with no sign of grey seeing that she was only thirty two. Sapphire's mom had gotten pregnant at sixteen with her dad, Kevin, only being seventeen a year older. Aunt Katie worked the night shift at the hospital being a nurse but mostly helped the elderly as their days became numbered.

Sapphire and Katie were close after she ran away she came here hoping to find comfort from someone who looked like her mom. Aunt Katie picked her up from a bus stop and cared for her as her own. Aunt Katie never wanted kids but still adored Sapphire constantly complimenting her eyes.

Sapphire walked into her room and began packing some clothes in her orange Nike duffle bag. "So what happened?" her Aunt asked out of the blue startling Sapphire.

"…" She didn't answer so Aunt Katie knew it had to be bad.

"Well where are you planning on going? I least answer that."

"I wanna go see the world while I have a chance. My life is passing me by."

"Well honey in your condition," she sat on Sapphire's bed, "I don't think you're up to it. Besides if you get sick who's going to be there for you?"

"Auntie I just wanna go to one place before I pass," she held out the picture for her Aunt to see, "it's Forks Washington. Me and my family took a trip there when I was young I wanna go see it again. And besides its summer I'm on vacation from school now and its warm outside. I wanna go to the beach one last time."

"Well okay I'll take you once I get the chance." Aunt Katie said trying to work out some compromise.

"Well what if it's too late?" Sapphire said with frustration, "what if I die before they agree to let you-" Sapphire felt uneasiness in her stomach. She placed her hand on her mouth and ran to the bathroom forgetting to shut the door. Aunt Katie sat on the bed staring at what she could see of Sapphire. Thinking that it was only a matter of weeks or maybe a month or two before the sickness claimed Sapphire's life. Maybe letting her go wouldn't be such a bad idea. Sapphire walked back in the room brushing her teeth. Her eyes were watery and her face red.

Aunt Katie got off the bed and walked to Sapphire placing her hand on her cheek. "Ok Sapphire I'll let you go." Sapphire's eyes lite up with excitement. "But there are some conditions." Sapphire nodded. "Call me every night and when you get there. Don't talk to strangers." Sapphire mentally rolled her eyes as she was not a child any longer. "Make sure you stay at a nice hotel. When they let me off of work I promise I'll take about a week or two off so we can spend some time together. Understand."

Sapphire embraced her Aunt, "Thank you so much." She said cheerfully. Sapphire went back to packing as her Aunt got some cash.

"Here this should be enough for now as long as you spend it wisely." She handed her the money. "I'll send you more as I get paid. Ok." Aunt Katie looked at Sapphire hoping she was doing the right thing. Sapphire said her goodbyes as she took off towards her new destination.

***

By the time Sapphire got to Olympia, Washington she was lonely. The trip had only taken about ten hours, shorter than she expected. She looked at the ongoing traffic that would take at least an hour to get through. She decided to get a bite to eat. She hadn't eaten a thing since she left unless of course you consider medicine and a box of Tic Tacs food. There was an A&W that she decided to go into. While eating she found awkward to be by herself. The lonesome feeling came back into play. While exiting the restaurant she decided to take a walk as there was still heavy traffic on the road. She stumbled unknowingly across a Petco that was having an adoption day just like every other Sunday. Sapphire had a soft spot for animals especially canines.

Her eyes roamed around hoping to find some pet that caught her eye. The was one puppy that was white and had black spots on it much like Dalmatians do but it turned out to be a Great Dane. Much to big for her to take care of. She needed something smaller. Like a- and there it was a black pug.

"Adorable!" Sapphire walked up to it. One of the employees asked Sapphire if she would like to hold it and she happily agreed. She was on her way out when she noticed a little girl following her. She turned to the girl. "Hi. Do you need help?"

The dimpled girl with red hair pulled back in low ponytail answered. "Um, I wanted to know if you were going to take that dog?" she smiled innocently.

"Um, yeah I was considering it. Why?"

"No reason." The girl lied. She sadly looked at the dog giving away her bluff.

Sapphire bent down slowly and handed the girl the dog smiling, "Here I can tell you want it."

The girl hesitated at first but then tenderly took the dog. "Thank you." She skipped happily with joy to join her mother showing her the dog she would have loved to take home. Her mother smiled back at her daughter's excitement to bring the new addition to the family home. The girl pointed at Sapphire and told her mother something that made her walk towards Sapphire. Sapphire took notice and stood up straight.

"Thank you for helping my daughter. If there was anything I could do for you, perhaps help you find a dog?" The middle aged woman said.

"No thanks."

"No I must," she looked down at her smiling daughter who had obviously just lost her front baby teeth, "I saw the perfect dog." She guided Sapphire to a cage in the back where Sapphire hadn't looked.

There sat a dog more perfect than the pug, smaller, cuter and surprisingly cheaper. A Chihuahua that was a blonde male much like the one from Legally Blonde. The woman saw Sapphire's eyes and knew she had led her to the one and quickly left finding that her work there was done. He fit in one of Sapphire's hands. She thought of what to call him. "Tiny…no. Bruce…no. Fluffy…" the dog whimpered making Sapphire giggle. She snapped her fingers "Oh I know. I'll call you Dimples cause you're so tiny." She brought the dog to one of the employees before another little girl could see him.

"So what made you decide to adopt?" A heavy set female employee asked who looked like she was just doing this for a summer job.

"Well I've always wanted one of my own." Sapphire said jokingly making her and the other girl laugh. "Well really I was getting lonely and because I'm sick of people taking care of me. I want to take care of someone else for a change."

***

With dimples curled up on the passenger seat Sapphire had finally arrived. She pulled into a Holiday Inn and got her and Dimples a room for the remaining time they would spend there.

Sapphire looked around the room."Well I guess this is home… for now." She said throwing her bags on the chair in the corner and placing Dimples on the bed. "Tomorrow our journey begins." She pumped her fists in the air turning to her new companion who was already asleep. "I talk to myself to much." She smiled.


	3. Chapter 3 : First Encounter

Chapter Three : First Encounter

A black Ford Fusion zoomed down the highway with its owner hoping to find the Forks beach. "Dimples do you think I should ask for directions?" the brown haired girl looked at her dog. Dimples was asleep, again. "Well regardless what you think I think we should." She pulled into a gas station feeling a bit crazy from talking to her dog. "Hello, ma'am." The girl behind the counter had her feet on the counter and snapped her gum loudly while looking up at Sapphire from over the magazine she was reading.

"How can I help ya?" she sat up straight and looked at Sapphire up and down.

"I want to know how to get to the Forks beach?"

"Never heard of it." She said quiet rudely.

"Really … um, well thanks anyways." Sapphire turned to head out.

"It's the La Push Beach."

"Excuse me." Sapphire looked back at her.

"Forks don't have a beach it's in La Push."

"Ok well how do you get to La Push?" The girl pulled out a map.

"Look ya see we're right here and the beach is ova here." She pointed with her chipping black nail polish.

"Thank You." Sapphire grabbed the map and headed out.

"Hey Thief!" Sapphire quickly turned around as she started to get nervous about something she didn't know was stolen. "Ya gotta pay for that." She pointed to the sign that was above the 25 cent maps.

"Sorry." Sapphire said not wanting to cause trouble and took out 25 cents before leaving. "Ok Dimples now were headed to the beach."

She drove and got there fairly quickly and also had to pee very badly. While she was in the bathroom she noticed she had gotten her period unknowingly making her heartbroken because she wanted to get into the water, badly. While in the bathroom she saw a group of girls give her a dirty look. One of them was beautiful she had copper skin, rich shiny black hair, and eyelashes like feather dusters, but she was obliviously not the group leader, if she was even in the group. No the circus leader was the one who had unnatural blonde hair it looked like she attempted to bleach from black to blonde horrible mistake. She was tall and skinny with an unnatural spray tan. That made Sapphire giggle. Mistake.

"What are you laughing at?" she raised one black eyebrow.

"Nothing." Sapphire waved her hand as she left. While walking away she could hear them giggling about something but decided it would be best if she didn't know. Not being able to swim was already making her day a bit gloomy. "Hey Dimples. Sorry I left you I had to pee." He raised his head and went back to sleep making her frown a bit. While she drove out of the lot she looked down at Dimples for one quick second. A second after that she found herself slamming on the breaks. A group of about seven boys were walking in front of her car. All of them were abnormally tall, had fairly dark skin, and had no shirt on to cover there well developed abs. Sapphire found herself drooling over that part but thought 'Am I crazy there probably grown men on steroids.'

"Hey watch it!" One of the shorter one's yelled although he was still probably six feet tall. Sapphire felt her blood rush through her veins making her heart beat quicken. "Where did you get your-" one of the taller one's grabbed him and whispered something that made him stop. He shifted his head telling the rest to continue on and they followed his orders. He walked up to Sapphire's Fusion and waited for her to roll down the window.

"I'm sorry about my friend. His name is Paul and sometimes he doesn't know how to behave he's a bit of a hot head. I'm Sam by the way." He stuck his hand out.

"Sapphire," she shook his hand, "nice to meet you."

"Well I have to make sure he gets what he deserves. See you around." He took off running toward his waiting group of friends.

The stunned girl turned her head to her dog. "Maybe we should just go see a movie."

***

"Man, I have to pee again." Sapphire rushed to the bathroom as soon as the credits for the movie started. When she came out she saw the girl with the feather duster eye lashes again.

"You know Sam?" She confronted.

"Um who?"

"Sam the boy who talked to you at the beach"

"No, not really why?"

"Oh … I thought you did. I'm Leah."

"Sapphire. Hey you know your blonde friend?"

"Oh no," she quickly corrected, "That girl is not my friend. I just happened to be going to the bathroom at the same time as her."

"Oh that's a relief." Leah perked up.

"I have to go." Leah said as she swiftly left. Leah had heard something that was inaudible to the regular human ear. Sapphire wondered for a second before turning around to leave. While turning she crashed into another female who let out a shriek as she feel to the ground.

"You again" she hissed at Sapphire. Sapphire looked at her as she got up.

"Sorry" Sapphire said with no emotion as she did not really mean it.

"Ever heard of a pad or tampon." One of the girls said loud enough for the whole theater to hear. Everyone turn their attention to Sapphire's lower half. Sapphire hadn't noticed the bloody leakage that was visible on her pants. All the girls laughed evilly as Sapphire tried to make a quick escape. One of the girls stuck out her foot make Sapphire tumble to the ground embarrassingly making everyone join in the laughter. Sapphire got to her car crying she had only been there a day and she already the laughing stock of Washington.

Sapphire pressed on the pedal as hard as she could only thinking about going to the beach. Forgetting everything she ever worked for, anyone who loved her, everything. Emotions got the best of her nothing today had gone as planned, nothing today went right. PMSing played an important part in her insanity, hormones getting the best of her. Covering her face like a mask shielding out the things she should be thankful for. She parked the car and went to the highest cliff. Heights didn't bother her, dying didn't bother her; she had been waiting for it to claim her until she had first been diagnosed with the same thing that took her mother's life, cancer. And then she jumped. She felt the wind blowing her hair into her face not long after that she felt water all over her body, cold water that stung everywhere. She tried to open her eyes but closed them just as fast feeling the salt water sting. Air her brain thought you need air stupid. She opened her mouth filling her lungs with water, only to have them close up instinctively for water was not the right element they needed.

'All this,' she thought, 'all this for nothing. Just to have myself throw myself off a cliff at the very end of things. Radiation treatment, the side effects, the pain after all of that, for nothing. I don't wanna die. I wanna live.' She mentally scram. Darkness started to cloud her mind but she would not let go not yet if there was any chance of surviving she would take it.

One of the Quileute boys was watching her the whole time. One of the boys that had lost his way. The one who had just come back from running away one that didn't want to be bothered. He had thought he had just lost the love of his life to a "bloodsucker" but was terribly mistaken. Maybe he just hadn't met the right person that's all. He watched the unknown person jump off a cliff. At first he thought it was someone just cliff driving. Then he noticed the lack of skill the person possessed, you don't just fling yourself you dive. He blew it off as a first timer, until he noticed the person just left their car on. Something that was wrong in the car lover's eyes and a car in almost perfect condition. Finally it registered that it was suicide the person hadn't come up for air for about four minutes way to long.

Jacob took off running into the water in order to save a strangers life. At first the water stung him because of his hot skin but figured saving the person's life was probably more important. He swam as quickly as possible to the location he saw the person plunge into the water. He panicked when he couldn't find them until he felt their skin bush against his. He grabbed the persons arm and dragged them out of the water as quickly as possible.

When Jacob got to shore he checked the pulse. It was starting to die out. He noticed that she wasn't breathing and decided CPR would probably be best. It was to dark out for him to get a good look at the face so he started right away. He pressed his lips to hers and began to blow. He tried to avoid any unnecessary touching as he put his hands on her chest to get her to start breathing again. Finally she came to coughing up all the sea water that had filled her lungs.

"Are you all right?" The boy asked.

Sapphire tried to look at him but couldn't to ashamed of what had taken place. She shivered her clothes were soaked form the ice cold water. "The Fusion is your car isn't it?"

She nodded shivering at the same time. "Ok." The boy picked her up effortlessly and started towards the car. Sapphire clung to the unusual heat that the boy's body temperature supplied. Jacob put her in the passenger side of the car and zoomed down to the nearest hospital, Forks Hospital. Sapphire didn't talk or look at him the whole trip there nor when he brought her to the hospital. They had checked her into a room after they had stabilized her.

***

When Sapphire woke up in the morning she had IV tubes jammed in her arms. She wanted to leave as soon as possible the hospital held bad memories. After she got up and finished packing her stuff she was on her way out when a man walked into the room. Sapphire thought she was dreaming the most handsome man walked in her room. Blonde hair, pale skin, golden eyes everything on the man seemed perfect.

"Hello Sapphire how are you feeling today?"

"Fine," she answered breathlessly.

"Well you're free to go home anytime."

"Just like that?" evidentially the boy hadn't told them everything about what happened or he really didn't know it was attempted suicide.

"Why? Is there something you would like us to know?" he raised one eyebrow.

"No," she shook a hand in front of her face.

"We didn't know who to contact. We couldn't find anything one you. So we need to know how you're going to pay the hospital bill."

Sapphire didn't have any money to spend on a hospital bill and if her aunt found out she was in the hospital she would have to come home immediately. "Do you guys have like layaway or some type of program because I'm broke?"

"Well I'm sure we can work something out."

"No like I'm completely broke. Nothing, nada, zip." He finally understood what she meant.

"Well then I guess…" he put his hand behind his head, "I can let this go since it's your first time here. I'll pay don't worry." Sapphire was surprised at how nice he had been. Then it struck her that Dimples had been waiting for her at the hotel. She quickly ran off yelling thanks back to the angelic man.

"Aw man Dimples please be ok." When she arrived at her room she found Dimples sleeping. What a surprise. She sighed in relief until she looked at the rest of the room. Pillows torn up, feather everywhere, pee stains on the carpet along with other items, and other ripped up things. Sapphire yelped making the owner quickly come to her room. She hadn't locked the door behind her and once he saw what had happened he threw her out. Not only that but he was mean enough to call any other business hotel to make sure they wouldn't accommodate her. What a disaster trip. Sapphire had found herself sitting at the beach once again hugging her knees. Sapphire didn't know what to do now she had no place to go.

A Frisbee had been thrown out in front of her. She just stared at it while its owner came to pick it up.

"Hey it's suicide girl." The large man yelled with a toothy smile. Sapphire looked up putting her hand in front of her eyes to see him more clearly trying to block the sun.

"Hey its steroids boy." She said mockingly amusing the boy who plopped down beside. Now he got a good look at her face and vice versa as well. Both of them had forgotten about what happened the previous night and only stared at each other in amazement. They both had never seen anything more perfect than what they saw now. Sapphire found it more perfect then the doctor at the hospital. And Jacob found it more perfect than he ever thought of Bella. She now had her reason to live and he now had his reason to stay in La Push.


	4. Chapter 4 : Introductions

Chapter Four: Introductions

Jacob had never seen anything like Sapphire before. Her eyes as blue and glistening as the sapphire necklace from the Titanic. Her hair was a deep brown that didn't look as healthy as it could have been but that didn't matter to Jacob he still thought it was beautiful. The rest of her body wasn't bad either, although she was a skinny she still seemed to have some muscles and wasn't all bone. Her chest wasn't big but about in the middle not to over whelming just right in Jacob's eyes. Her butt could be almost compared to J Lo's. Considering she was sitting Jacob wasn't able to see this detail yet.

In Sapphire's eyes Jacob was an over grown boy. She would consider him to be a man but the exception was he still held a childish face round and full. Although she loved tall men his height was ridiculous, she was overwhelmed by his height he seemed to be almost seven feet tall. She stared at him in wonder as she looked at his well developed abs and chest that he had left exposed. Most of the time she would find herself staying away from this type of person but she couldn't help but enjoy his company.

"Jacob Black," He held out his monstrous hand.

"Sapphire Cook," She happily shook the hand which engulfed hers.

"So Sapphire," he smiled, "what brings you to this part of town? Seeing as I've never seen you before."

"Um…" she thought about what to say not wanting him to know about her sickness, " I thought this would be a wonderful vacation spot." The boy stared at her in disbelief this was the worst vacation spot ever.

"Really," he nodded his head and looked over to her dog, "and who's this?"

"This is Dimples," she picked up her dog with one hand, "say hi." Jacob lightly petted the dog smiling.

***

After talking for a lengthy period of time the two teenagers found themselves fascinated with one another. The sun was just above the horizon line before Jacob asked where Sapphire was staying and that maybe they should hang out again before she left.

"Well," Sapphire scratched her head and looked at her dog, "I'm not staying anywhere." The boy looked at her confused. "Yah see what happened was I left Dimples at our hotel and he kind of tore up the place. The owner got really mad and kicked us out. After he did that he called all of the other hotels to make sure I won't go someplace else." She confessed sadly.

"That sucks." The monstrous boy said. He thought about how he could prevent her from having to sleep in the car for the remainder of the time she would spend here. He would invite her to his house but that would seem a bit creepy and his dad might be awkward about Jacob bringing some random girl home that he had never met before. Maybe he could use Emily and Sam's house Sapphire would find it much less awkward to have another girl with her. "You could spend the night at my friend's house." The boy offered.

Sapphire considered it would beat sleeping in the car. Although she didn't know him she felt safe around him like she had already known him. "That would be great, if it's not too much to ask."

"No it's no problem at all!" he said cheerfully. They walked to her car which Jacob had a bit of a hard time getting into considering it was too small. On the way there they talked about different things; seeing as though they hadn't run out of things to talk about. They both had each other fooled, even if it seemed like they had revealed everything to each other they hadn't. Jacob kept the secret of the werewolves and vampires from her and Sapphire kept her illness from him.

When they arrived at the house it was already dark outside. Jacob was a little nervous that Sam and Emily would reject the idea of letting Sapphire stay, but of course Emily was delighted.

"I never have any girls over!" Emily exclaimed hugging Sapphire. Sapphire found the marks on Emily's face quiet odd and didn't find it in her place to ask about it. The couple had found it easy to accept a stranger giving Sapphire an uneasy feeling. Although the invite was sudden they found Sapphire a place to sleep quiet easily. The couch. Sapphire didn't complain it would be much more comfortable than sleeping in the car. Dimples found a home on the carpet in front of her.

***

Sapphire woke up the next morning to the smell of pancakes. She followed her nose to the kitchen and found that Emily was up bright and early cooking. Sapphire sat down at the kitchen table quietly and as her eyes began to wonder around the room. Sapphire was lost at thought until Emily set down a plate of food in front of her. She jumped at the surprise.

"Go ahead eat up." Emily said smiling with her scars tugging at her lips. "There regular pancakes I hope you don't mind next time I'll add something you might like… if you would like."

Sapphire starred up at her surprised with a smile on her face, "Thank you for everything that you've done I really appreciate it." She looked at her plate and then around once more around the room before asking, "Hey is Jacob coming back or…"

"Jake yea he should be here a little later. Why?" Emily said with a grin on her face.

"Um no reason," Sapphire quickly replied hanging her blushing face toward the plate of food. Emily took a seat next to her with her own plate of food. The two sat at the table even when they were done with food and had a conversation about many random topics. "So where's … Sam I think?"

"Oh Sam my husband, he's with Jake and the other boys they'll be here soon like I said," Emily figured that Sapphire would much rather be with Jacob than anyone else at the moment. "I don't think you know the woods to well but you can look for them if you would like Jacob's house isn't too far from here there's a path that would take you straight there. As long as you follow it you'll be just fine."

Sapphire jumped from the table quickly banging her knees on it but ignoring the fact that they hurt. "Okay!!!" Emily smiled as she directed Sapphire towards Jacob's house. "Thank You, Come on Dimples." She smiled at dog who was already panting with joy that he would get to go somewhere. She started off toward the path that would lead her to the boy she couldn't get off her mind.

While walking she thought of many things taxes, the government, the weather, school but the one thing she couldn't stray from was Jacob. She didn't understand how this boy could attack her mind. They had only spent such a small amount of time together and yet she felt she had known him longer. She kept telling herself that it was only a crush and that she was just grateful for what he had done when she had no place to stay. She went over every feature she could remember from the touch of his hand to his voice to way his abs moved when he laughed. She blushed at that thought. And just when her ADDness got the best of her she was at a dead end. She quickly looked around to see if she could find her way out but… she had no luck.

"UGH," she looked at the sky covered by thick tree branches, "I should have waited and now I'm lost." Frustrated she picked up her dog and began to just wonder, until she heard something else in the woods.

"Hello?" She asked shakily. "Wh-who's there?" If she ran it could be a hunter and they would think she would be an animal to hunt. If it was an animal it would attack her whether she moved or not, well it might. Dimples started barking and growling at the creature ready to protect its owner but was quickly shut up by Sapphire. "Be quiet or it'll hear us." She said with fearful voice. In the pit of her stomach she could feel that the position she was in was not safe.

She began to walk in the opposite direction she had heard the noise at first she went as slow as possible so it wouldn't hear her. As far as she went she felt she was still being watched. She began to run not caring if it heard her or not because she believed it knew she was there. She didn't hear any sign of something following her. She looked back as she was avoiding all the wet plants that would try to grip her feet. Before turning her head back she caught a glance of something from the corner of her eye. She let out a bloody curdling screech that was quickly cut off when she slammed into the creature.

From the ground she groaned the object was unmovable as if she ran into a brick wall. She didn't move her body until her eyes found that the object was a human. It was then when she realized that she had held her arm out to prevent from crashing into the person. And it was then when she realized the immense pain that stung in her arm. Her dog began licking her arm trying to ease the pain she was also bleeding. The person tensed and quickly bent down to examine her arm. Sapphire began to tear trying to toughen up in front of the stranger. When it bent down she looked at the beautiful features it had. Bronze hair, lean body, icy cold touch and pale skin but despite the stunning details this boy held she didn't care about at the moment her mind was occupied on her pain.

"I'm very sorry I didn't mean to frighten you." He smiled forcefully. He quickly bent down and swept her into his arms.

"I-I think you br-broke my arm." Sapphire said as she forced tears back. Somehow out of all the chaos she was finding humor in all that negative events that had happened to her since she arrived in Washington. The man began to walk with Sapphire in his arms and Dimples in Sapphire's unbroken arm with the other laid on top.

"Are you sure you know where you're g-going." Every moment she felt intense spasms of pain coming from the center of her arm.

"Yes don't worry about a thing my father happens to be a doctor. He'll have you fixed in a very short amount of time."

"Okay I appreciate it I have such bad luck. I'm Sapphire. What's your name?"

"Edward Cullen."


End file.
